buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Un premier rendez-vous manqué
Un premier rendez-vous manqué est le cinquième épisode de la saison 1 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé L'épisode commence au cimetière, où Buffy combat et tue un vampire. Giles arrive et fait ses commentaires puis ramasse une bague qu'il va étudier. Dans les sous-sols de la ville, le Maitre parle d'une prophétie annonçant l'arrivée du Juste des Justes qui naitra grâce aux cendres de 5 morts. A la bibliothèque du lycée, Buffy et Giles font des recherches sur la bague. Elle appartient à l'ordre d'Aurélius. Mais Owen, un bon élève et charmant jeune homme vient emprunter un livre et laisse Buffy rêveuse. Le midi, à la cantine, Buffy, Alex et Willow parlent d'Owen, qui mange seul dans son coin. Buffy veut aller le voir mais Cordelia la pousse et s'y installe. Elle invite Owen à venir avec elle au Bronze mais c'est avec Buffy qu'il ira. Tandis que Buffy et Willow discutent du RDV de Buffy le soir même, Giles leur apprend qu'une prophétie annonçant l'arrivée du Juste des Justes va s’exécuter le soir même, ce qui n'enchante pas Buffy. Buffy et Giles attendent en vain et Buffy part finalement retrouver Owen, ce qui déplait à Giles mais Buffy n'y prête pas attention. Dans un bus, un garçon s'amuse en écoutant un homme parler de choses sinistres. Buffy arrive au Bronze et s'en va en voyant qu'Owen danse avec Cordy. Tandis que l'homme continue son discours, un accident survient et le bus se renverse. Un vampire mord tous les passagers. Pendant que Buffy raconte sa soirée loupée à Alex, Owen vient la voir. Buffy dit qu'elle n'avait pas de montre et Owen lui en donne une pour un RDV le soir même, ce qui rend Alex jaloux. Buffy, toute contente, va montrer sa joie à Giles pendant que le Maitre parle toujours du Juste des Justes et ordonne à ses hommes de tuer Buffy si elle tente d'arrêter son plan. Pendant que Buffy se prépare chez elle en compagnie d'Alex et Will, on sonne. Ce n'est pas encore Owen mais Giles qui vient apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, la mort de 5 personnes notamment. Buffy veut quand même partir et s'en va quand Owen arrive. Giles part à la morgue voir ça de plus près. Buffy et Owen discutent de littérature au Bronze et vont danser quand Cordy vient tenter sa chance mais Owen semble préférer Buffy. Giles, seul à la morgue, passe près de la mort car il se fait attaquer par des vampires. Buffy profite de sa soirée pendant que son observateur se montre prudent et se cache. Alex et Willow sont dehors et lui parlent. Giles demande qu'ils trouvent Buffy. Angel aussi va chercher Buffy pour qu'elle fasse face à sa mission. Alex et Willow font de même et Owen veut venir mais Buffy lui dit qu'elle revient vite à contrecœur. Mais arrivés à la morgue, ils se rendent compte qu'Owen est là aussi. Buffy et Giles cherchent le Juste des Justes dans la morgue pendant que les 3 autres se cachent. Owen se retrouve face à un vampire et Buffy court le sauver. Will, Alex et Owen s'enfuient et Buffy combat le vampire mais Owen veut la sauver et se retrouve assommé. Buffy envoie le vampire dans l'incinérateur et pense avoir tué le Juste des Justes. Alex et Willow ramennent Owen qui n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le lendemain, Owen semble très heureux de sa soirée, et Buffy romp car elle a compris qu'il avait aimé le danger, et pas elle. Giles explique à Buffy que sa mission n'est pas toujours agréable et cite son propre cas d'observateur. Buffy s'excuse pour avoir zappé sa mission. Sous la ville, le Maitre est heureux de recevoir le Juste des Justes, qui n'est autre que l'enfant qui était dans le bus, et Buffy n'en sait rien évidemment... Apparitions Personnages *Andrew Borba *Collin *Mr. Giles *Mère de Collin *Owen Thurman *Chauffeur du bus *Femme du bus *Vampire qui a aidé à attaquer le bus *Vampire tué par Buffy *Vampire attaqué par le Maître *Sandra Sorzano (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Ordre d'Aurelius *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Créatures *Humain *Vampire Événements *Avènement de Septus Lieux *L'Église (Ordre d'Aurelius) *Maison des Summers *Le Bronze *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque *Pompes funèbres de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Bague de l'Ordre d'Aurelius *Pieu Voitures *Citroën de Giles Morts *Un vampire inconnu, tué par Buffy Summers. *Chauffeur du bus, tué par l'Ordre d'Aurelius. *Femme du bus, tuée par l'Ordre d'Aurelius. *Mère de Collin, tuée par l'Ordre d'Aurelius. *Collin, tué et transformé par l'Ordre d'Aurelius. *Andrew Borba, tué par Buffy Summers. Chronologie * Après avoir projeté un de ses servants à l’autre bout de la pièce, le Maître dit « Here endeth the lesson ». Cette phrase sera également dite par Spike dans l'épisode « La Faille » et Buffy dans l'épisode « Exercice de Style ». * Buffy et le gang semble être certain d'avoir anéantit le Juste des Justes. Et pourtant, ils découvriront que ce n’est pas le cas dans l'épisode « Le Manuscrit ». * Pour consoler Buffy, Giles lui dit qu’il n'existe pas de manuel d'instruction. Pourtant, cela se révèle être faux puisqu’il existe bien un Manuel de la Tueuse. Giles a juste décidé de ne pas s'en servir avec Buffy. (Épisode « Kendra, partie 2 ») * La première fois que Cordelia voit Angel, celle-ci dit « Hello, salty goodness! ». Elle redira cette phrase dans la série Angel, lorsqu'elle perd la mémoire et se retrouve avec la mémoire de ces 16 ans. (Épisode « La Bouteille magique », Saison 4, épisode 6, Angel). *Lorsque Cordelia voit Angel, elle dit à une de ces amies « That boy is gonna need some serious oxygen after I’m through with him. » Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'Angel est un vampire et que par définition, il n'a donc pas besoin d’oxygène. Musiques * Velvet Chain – « Strong » * Velvet Chain – « Treason » * Three Day Wheely’s – « Rotten Apple » * Rubber – « Junkie Girl » * Kim Richey – « Let the Sun Fall Down » Citations Giles : Deux frères sont entrés dans la morgue. Ils m'ont couru après, mais j'ai été plus malin qu'eux. Buffy : Plus malin ? Giles : Je me suis caché. Références culturelles * Au début de l'épisode, Owen se rend à la Bibliothèque pour chercher un livre d'Emily Dickinson que Buffy empruntera par la suite dans le but de l'impressionner. Emily Dickinson est une poétesse Américaine née le 10 décembre 1830 et morte le 15 mai 1886. Elle a écrit prêt de 1800 poèmes qui ont pour la plus part été publié après sa mort. * Lorsque Buffy attend Owen chez elle avec Alex et Willow, Giles vient sonner chez elle pour la prévenir de l’accident de bus qui à fait 5 victimes ce qui correspondrait à la prophétie du juste des justes. Il fait également part à Buffy de ses craintes quand à avoir une vie privé face à ses devoirs de tueuses ce à quoi Buffy répond « Clark Kent à un job ». Clark Kent est l’alter ego de Superman. Il se sert de cette identité de journaliste comme couverture afin de préserver sa véritable identité secrète. Tout le monde connait actuellement l’histoire de Clark Kent grâce à la série Smallville. * Quand Owen reprends ses esprit suite à l’agression du vampire à la morgue qui l’avait assommé, il dit à Buffy qu’il avait plutôt pensait finir la soirée chez Ben & Jerry’s (en V.O uniquement, en V.F il dit seulement « dans un endroit sympa »). Ben & Jerry’s est une marque américaine qui commercialise des crèmes glacées. Elle a été fondée en 1978 par Ben Cohen et Jerry Greenfield. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1